


I'll Be Seeing You

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite knowing Amell is her soul mate, Morrigan keeps her at arm's length, trying to prevent them the pain that she feels she cannot prevent for them. (Written for an anon who needed more femme slash and soul bonding in their life)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Seeing You

At hearing Morrigan's name, Amell covered her wrist immediately. There was no way the woman could see it from that far, but it was simply instinct. Morrigan was an uncommon name, but it was possible that she was wrong. 

But from the way their eyes met, the intensity, she thought it unlikely she was.

The two women did not talk, barely acknowledging each other's presence. Amell tried to get a look at her wrist, but Morrigan walked with her arms crossed against her chest, as if cold. 

Their meeting would be short. The battlefield called to her. Perhaps it was a kindness from the Maker that in those brief moments before she faced her death, she was with her one true love. If only for that moment.

oOoOo

Amell woke with a start, gasping. She looked up, seeing Morrigan sitting beside her. Morrigan reached forward to grab at a flask of water and she saw it: Neanor. Morrigan ignored her reaction, handing her the water.

"It's me," Amell said unintelligibly, "It's me." 

Morrigan raised an eyebrow and said, "I think you hit your head harder than Mother thought. I'm glad you have awoken. Your friend was worried. Perhaps now he'll finally shut up."

Amell's heart pounded as Morrigan rose and blurted out, "My name is Neanor. My first name is Neanor."

Morrigan froze and said nothing for a time. She looked out the door, presumably to where her Mother and Alistair were.

Morrigan said quietly, "It matters not now."

"What are you talking about?" Amell said, holding her ribs as she sat up, "Of course it means something. You found me, you saved my life. And you're....surely you feel this."

Morrigan rolled her eyes, "And I thought you to be the clever one. If you're quite finished, we should get moving."

Amell followed, confused. This was not exactly how she pictured meeting her soul mate. When she, Anders, and Surana all received their own markings (the trio were unfortunate to go through puberty at the same time), all three had been excited and dreamed of great romance. Surana had been...unfortunate in who her match ended up being, but Anders joked half the reason he run away so often was to meet his Nathaniel. Amell never expected to meet her soul mate, as she was too cowardly to ever try to escape with Anders. She though if she ever met her, it would be the most romantic moment of her life.

So much for that. There must be another Morrigan and Neanor confused somewhere. Perhaps they could meet up with them and swap.

She was in the midst of this thought when Flemeth caught her attention. Morrigan was coming with them. It didn't matter what she did at that moment, her profound embarrassment was tagging along.

oOoOo

It was that first night at camp that Morrigan slipped into her tent.

Amell woke suddenly, reaching for her staff, but Morrigan's hand touched her arm and she felt a rush of heat go through her body.

"I am sorry for how I reacted before," Morrigan whispered.

"An apology? From you?" Amell teased, her heart racing.

"When you told me your name," she whispered in the dark, "I knew. I knew when I first saw you. I never believed, I thought it was some strange magical prank Flemeth was pulling on me. I saw so few others, I could not believe this was something everyone had. But when I saw you, I believed. I respect you too much not to tell you that."

"And yet?" Amell murmured.

Morrigan said softly, "There is no path for us that this ends well. We will hurt each other, we will break the other's heart. I cannot tell you just yet...but I cannot be with you. It gets harder to say that, so I must say it now. I am sorry."

"That's bullshit," Amell laughed, "You're joking. We found each other. I grew up locked in a tower, you grew up isolated in a swamp, and we managed to find each other. And I feel..."

Amell was unsure what to say. She knew to compliment her beauty would be ill-received, but to speak of her intelligence, her wit, that seemed unromantic. What she really wanted to do was kiss her. 

Morrigan said, "I should go. I am sorry, Warden. I see...I see the way that Chantry girl looks at you. Perhaps it would not be the same, but it would be good for you to have some...comfort."

Amell rolled her eyes, "You know what, Morrigan? I don't know why you're even here anymore. You clearly have no interest in me, you hate Alistair, and really, you hate everyone."

"Do you want me to go?" She growled.

"No," Amell admitted, "I want you to stay. Please. I'm sorry. I just...

Morrigan whispered, "I should go."

Amell said nothing as she closed the flap behind her. She tried not to cry, holding her hands over her eyes. After a few deep breaths, she laid back onto her bedroll and tried to sleep.

oOoOo

For nearly two months, Amell had tried to forget the conversation. She flirted with Leilana mainly out of fun, but the woman couldn't hold her interested, not when the one she wanted, the only one she would ever want again, was within reach. If Morrigan gave her the word, Amell would be hers for the rest of her life. But she respected her and backed off.

Amell felt burdened by the rumours of the Tower across the lake. She would have to return home, to see the people she loved, possibly destroyed. She would fight her way through if need be. She glanced back at her crew on the boat, her companions. They had backed her through much, but she felt...vulnerable. This was her home turf. This is where the battle mattered.

As they docked, she hesitated, watching her companions step off onto the ground. She touched Morrigan's arm and said softly, "Go back to the shore. Hide and I will come back for you. Go back to the Spoiled Princess. Here is all the coin I have on hand. Just stay there."

Morrigan scoffed, "I'm not staying behind while you go ahead saving the world. You think I can't protect myself? You want me to stay back and do the laundry?"

Amell whispered, "I don't want the Templars to see you. If what I hear is right...Maker, they may be killing every mage on sight there. If anything ever happened to you...I would never forgive myself. I don't trust myself to be able to keep you safe."

Morrigan blushed and looked away, "That is noble of you, but I will be alright."

"Please," Amell said, "For my sake. I'm only going to take Alistair with me, we'll be the best defended against magic or Templars. I'm sure you can make sure the others do not burn down the forest."

Morrigan giggled, "If you insist."

Amell grinned, getting out of the boat. She met Alistair's side and the two bumped their fists quickly before running into the Tower.

oOoOo

Morrigan waited anxiously at the Inn, resting in the bar with the others, although ignoring most of them but the dog. The others drank, Leilana breaking into song, which she seemed to often do. She knew she shouldn't be irritated with the bard, but she could not help it. The preachy little thing had her arms and lips all over Amell. Yes, she had sent the woman after her, but she had meant it mostly in a physical sense. People had needs. 

She assumed. She hadn't had experience in this area yet, which hadn't bothered her until now. It appeared she had no interest in sex until there was a particular person she was interested in. Even if that person was off the table. Not unlike that person's girlfriend, who was now currently singing on the table. The little simpleton. The horny little hypocrite. 

Morrigan looked longingly to the door. They had been gone for almost the entire day now. She wanted to go back to the Tower to make sure she was safe, but she had promised her. Amell was capable and while she doubted Alistair's abilities, the man would do anything in his power to protect his sister in arms.

Leilana called her over and Morrigan grudgingly went over to the table with the others. Morrigan drank the pint in front of her, grimacing. She hated alcohol, but she wanted to pass the time quickly. She was too worried to sleep, so might as well do something.

oOoOo

Morrigan woke groggily in her own bed. She remembered not being able to get through the third pint before she was falling asleep at the table. She vaguely remembered Sten carrying her to bed, which explained why she was still in her clothes. She stripped out of them and went to the wash basin. She cleaned her face before working on the rest of her body. She fixed her hair the best she could in the grungy mirror before packing up her gear. Hopefully the Wardens had returned and were ready to go.

She shook her head at the thought and went downstairs. Some of the others were awake, but it was only just past dawn now. Morrigan laid down her pack and walked outside, barefoot, on the dewy morning grass. It was then that she saw them. Alistair, an older woman, and Amell. Alive, safe.

Morrigan could not help but run joyfully through the grass, almost laughing when she reached their side. She went to embrace Amell, but stopped herself.

"The little Circle mages are safe again?" Morrigan asked.

Amell grinned tiredly, "For another day, at least. Maker."

"You must be exhausted," Morrigan said, "There are rooms for you both at the Inn."

Alistair shook his head, "I don't want to go to sleep any time soon."

Amell laughed, "Nor I. Get the others up. I'd like to start heading back to Redcliffe."

They walked back to the Inn, Morrigan blushing as Amell's hand brushed against hers.

oOoOo

Morrigan's hands shook as she set the grimoire down. Now she understood Flemeth's foul purpose. She wanted her body for her own, healthy and strong. She wanted to use that body to carry the soul of an Old God...Morrigan's body, crafted and trained for Flemeth's every whim.

She felt sick.

Morrigan left her tent and walked to the frozen creek, breaking through the ice to splash water on her face. When she felt like she wasn't going to vomit, she knelt in the snow for a short time, trying to catch her breath. She put her hand on her chest, feeling her own heartbeat. It was hers for now. It beat for her. 

She glanced back toward the camp, watching the others lingering by the fire. Her Warden. She could save her. She was the only one she trusted to save her.

Morrigan picked up the trail of her robes, racing back to the camp. Amell stood at the sight of her and went to her side.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you in private," Morrigan whispered, "Please."

Once they arrived at Amell's tent, Morrigan told her the plot, leaving out the future details. Amell laughed and shook her head.

"That's something I haven't heard before," Amell said sarcastically, "Kill my mother and then I might sleep with you."

"No," Morrigan whispered, "You don't understand. I was terrified, terrified that my Mother would hurt you. She needed my loyalty...there are things I still can't tell you, not yet. But trust me in this. If you care at all for me-"

Amell threw her arms in the air, "You don't get to pull that shit, Morrigan. You told me you wanted nothing to do with me, fine. But then you try to guilt me into this?"

"If I could do it, I would," Morrigan murmured, tears coming to her eyes, "But I can't. Please. You're the only one I trust. Please. I just mean that...we'll both be safe if she's dead. I care for you, I truly do. When I see you with that girl...it's killing me. If you don't think I care about you, you're a fool, Warden."

"You can call me by my name," Amell growled, "It shouldn't be too hard for you to remember it." 

Morrigan stormed out, trying to wipe away her tears. She ignored the rest of the party, hiding back into her tent. She wept openly, only stopping to notice the dog sneaking beside her. She curled beside the hound, embracing his heat as she cried herself to sleep.

oOoOo

"Where are you going?" Wynne called to her, "You're leaving? In the middle of the night? Because of that woman? You have a duty, Warden. We're a day from Redcliffe. You can't just run off into the Wilds."

Amell turned around angrily, "You were listening?"

"It's hard not to hear everything in this camp," Wynne grumbled, "It's hard for a woman to sleep around here. I thought you were smart. You were such a bright young girl, even if your friends were a little more rebellious than one would hope. You are brave and kind, and that girl is taking advantage of that."

"Morrigan is practically incapable of asking for help," Amell said, "If she says she needs me, then she must be truly desperate."

"I know you think you love her," Wynne said, "A fool could see that, even that poor Leilana. But you are going off on your own to fight a powerful Witch of the Wilds because of her word. You're going to get yourself killed. That woman is a born manipulator, a born liar. You're putting the fate of the world below her, when she doesn't even care for you."

"Out of respect to you as my Elder," Amell said quietly, "I will disregard what you just said. But when I return, if you ever speak a word against Morrigan, I will cast you out myself by the scruff of your neck."

Wynne appeared shocked as Amell turned, whistling for her hound to follow. Amell met Zevran and Sten at the edge of the camp, nodding to them both as they walked towards the east.

oOoOo

Morrigan woke alone, shivering in the cold. She bundled her robes around her and stepped outside, seeing only three tents. She glanced around, but only saw Wynne, Leilana, and Alistair standing nearby.

"She finally wakes," Wynne grumbled, "Go on, girl. We're heading out."

Alistair pulled at his collar, "My colleague has another errand to run. She's going to meet us in Redcliffe. You ready to go?"

Morrigan's heart flipped and she nodded in shock. The two women glared angrily at her as she packed up. Alistair politely ignored her, as if pretending Amell was somewhere nearby and secretly still in charge. She appreciated it, but it only gave her time to worry that somewhere out there, the woman she loved might be fighting to the death for her.

oOoOo

Morrigan stood from her seat, hearing the guards run forward to greet the newcomers. She did not restrain herself from running to the window, looking at the battleworn party. Her heart skipped. She didn't see Amell.

She pushed past a guard, running down the steps to Sten.

"Where is she?" She screamed.

He raised a hand silently, pointing towards the Warden, battered and bruised, on a makeshift stretcher. Leilana ran beside the stretcher, carried by Redcliffe soldiers. Morrigan stood frozen, watching them bring her body to Wynne. 

She was unable to speak, unable to move. This could not be the end. This could not be how they ended things. 

She raced after them into the castle and towards Wynne's room, but the guards held her back. She needed room to work. Only one person could be in there. Morrigan wished she could cry, but she could only stand, transfixed. She could hear Zevran trying to speak to her, trying to explain that she was stable, they had only had to carry her the last few hours. But all she could hear was her own mother's voice, a mantra she had often heard since childhood: love is fragile, love is weak. 

She waited for an hour outside the room, sitting beside the hound, who whined for his mistress. Finally, the door opened and she jumped to her feet. Wynne left, glancing darkly at Morrigan as she passed. Morrigan entered, her heart skipping a beat as she saw Amell lying on a cot, Leilana sitting beside her. 

Amell whispered something to Leilana, who kissed her briefly and left, closing the door behind her. Morrigan stood awkwardly until Amell gestured her to sit beside her.

"Are you alright?" Morrigan asked.

"We need to talk," Amell said quietly, her voice harrowed and weary, "But for once, you're going to listen to me for awhile. Do you understand?"

Morrigan nodded.

"I've got your book," Amell groaned, "And Flemeth is dead. Or at least, this body is dead. You are safe now."

Morrigan sighed in relief and Amell continued, "Now I want you to leave us."

"What?" Morrigan asked in shock.

Amell glanced at her, "Your mother tried to convince me not to kill her. She talked about you, how easily you make others dance to your tune. Manipulative, conniving. Just like she taught you to be. I should have listened to Wynne...no. I'm glad you're safe. I don't know if what I did was necessary, I don't know if it's just one of many tasks you'd have me do for you. You have your own agenda. There's nothing wrong with that. But my duty is to the Wardens. I can't serve two purposes."

Morrigan whispered, "I never intended-"

Amell's face softened, "I don't blame you. I don't think you know how to be any other way. And I was a fool, easy to take advantage of. If it had been one of the other Wardens, you would have played the same game. Maybe a smarter one wouldn't have fallen for it. I need to focus on the task at hand. The Wilds are safe for you now. Maybe it's for the best if you return to them."

"No," Morrigan protested, "I'm not leaving you."

"I just said I don't want you here," Amell snapped, trying to sit up, "It's not always about what you want, Morrigan. The world doesn't revolve around you. What else do you want? Someone else you'd like me to kill? Maybe I should steal something? Burn a few cities down? What do you want from me?"

Morrigan said softly, "I came with you to save your life. There is a time coming, not long from now, where you will need me and I would have given up everything for you. I still would. Even now. Even if you do really hate me. I was always ready to die for you. None of this was Flemeth's plan. She wanted...it doesn't matter, you wouldn't believe me anyway. But I wanted to save you. I didn't want to hurt you. I thought if I was as uninvolved as possible, I thought if I pretended I wasn't...if I didn't care about you, then I could save you some pain. I'm so sorry I couldn't do even that."

Amell whispered, tears in her eyes, "I have trouble believing that. I have trouble believing anything you'd say now. I can't trust you. I can't believe I ever did. Wynne was right. You are a born liar."

Morrigan felt as if she had been slapped across the face. She sat in stunned silence before she rose, not saying another word before she left the room. She grabbed her pack and walked out the door into the winter's day. She refused to let herself look back.

oOoOo

Amell spent the next two days in bed, ostensibly because of her injuries, but she was too heartsick to move. She replayed the conversation again and again in her head, thought of every cruel thing she had said and every smile, every laugh. She thought of that first night. If she had kissed her then, maybe convinced her to trust her...

After the two days, she could not allow herself to wallow further. She broke things off with Leilana, who was disappointed, but generally understanding. They would move forward to Denerim. Amell thought this searching for an urn business was rubbish, but since Alistair believed so strongly, she went along with it. She was too weary to decide anything herself.

As they journeyed, sometimes Amell thought she saw an animal nearby, the same black dog. She assured herself that there were many stray dogs in Ferelden, but there was something about how tame it was. Something about the way it looked at her.

oOoOo

Alistair protested at them staying at the Pearl, but Amell argued that it was cheaper than any other inn. She also knew that she needed to get laid. She hadn't had sex since she left the circle. Which was good, since it made splitting up with Leilana easier. Still, the minute she started thinking with her head and not her groin would serve all of Ferelden. Alistair then protested that this was too much information.

Amell told the madam to surprise her and she went off to her room, waiting for a worker. She then was concerned Sangha would send her a man, but she was in a pretty foul mood. She might be willing to experiment. She had sex with Anders exactly once and it was not awful. Then she had sex with three women almost immediately after, so...

Damn, she grumbled to herself, why did I ever complain about the Circle?"

She opened the door to her room and froze, seeing the woman already sitting on the side of her bed, wearing only a thin silk robe over her body. The woman glanced up nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Amell growled, "I knew it was you following us. You coming to lecture me about wasting money? Jealous? What do you want?"

"A chance," Morrigan murmured.

"You think you can use sex to manipulate me now?" Amell laughed, "Because feelings don't work anymore? I'm good, thanks."

"No," Morrigan protested, "Just let me talk. Please."

Amell sighed, crossing her arms, "Fine, but you have to get out of here before the woman I'm actually going to have sex with shows up."

Morrigan stood, walking towards the fireplace.

"You were right," she whispered.

Amell frowned, "Excuse me?"

Morrigan replied quietly, looking towards the flames, "I'm not good at any of this. I don't know how to be a friend, how to be a lover, I don't know...but I've missed you. I've been watching the Wilds, making sure you're safe, because I can't sleep unless I know you're okay. You're right, I manipulate, I take advantage. I should never have sent you after my mother. When I saw you hurt, I thought I would die right there and then."

"I heard a woman scream," Amell realized, "That was you."

"I'm going to tell you why Flemeth sent me here," Morrigan said, "Exactly why, no more lies. Then you can tell me to get out."

"And the outfit?" Amell asked suspiciously.

Morrigan blushed, "Shapeshifting tears apart my clothes. I had to borrow from the woman working in the next room."

Amell smiled and walked towards the sette before the fire. She sat and gestured for Morrigan to sit across from her.

Morrigan met her eyes for a moment and then looked away, "Did anyone tell you how the Blight ends? How to kill the Archdemon?"

Amell shook her head, "No."

Morrigan played with her hands in her lap and said, "When the soul of the Old God is corrupted, it remains inside the demon, transferring to another darkspawn if the first is slain. Except if a Grey Warden slays it. Then it goes into the Grey Warden...and destroys them. Both souls are lost. Forever."

Amell felt dizzy and she rested her heart on her chest.

"There's only two of us," she whispered.

Morrigan looked up at her, "My Mother wants the soul of this Old God. There is a ritual...it's complicated, but essentially the Old God's soul will be drawn to the taint, regardless of whoever has it. The ritual allows for a Grey Warden to father a child. If this is done on the eve of battle, then the Old God will seek out the child, who really cannot qualify as being a child at that point. But it will be so early in development, that it will embody this Old God's soul, purified of the taint. It saves both souls."

Amell's other hand ran through her hair as she tried to process this.

"You know of Alistair's parentage," Morrigan said softly, "A Theirin with the soul of a God? It was too great a prize to pass up. My mother was to try to rescue a second Grey Warden, in case something happened to him. A backup. But you were the one closest to him. So she grabbed you by accident. When she brought you both back...she threatened me. She knew I liked you already, but my duty would be to have Alistair's child when the time came. She told me...she told me if I do not do my duty, she would fix the mistake she had made."

Amell was unsure what to say and she rose, pacing before the fire.

"I wanted to tell you," she whispered, "But I barely believed it. It was only when reading her grimoire it was confirmed for me. There is no other way for you to both survive this."

"It is blood magic," Amell replied, rubbing her forehead, "Maker...I don't know what to do with all of this..."

Morrigan said quietly, "I do not hold with blood magic, but I believe in doing what needs to be done and now...now even if it was blood magic, I would do it a thousand times over to save your life. I know you would never send Alistair to his death. Any action I would do is to save you. Even if Flemeth is wrong, even if it killed me instead of either of you."

"What are you hoping that I'd say?" Amell asked, wiping away a tear.

"That you still care for me," Morrigan admitted.

"You can't say love, can you?" Amell shook her head.

Morrigan glanced up at her and said, "The only person who loved me was my Mother. And I see now that it wasn't what everyone else thinks of as love. It was...it was wrong. I was a tool, a use. But travelling with you, with this group...I've learned that one can care for another person, without condition, without needing something. You helped me, you've helped all these people because it is the right thing to do. You have shown me trust, shown me compassion, friendship. I have learned that what I have had for so long was not really love."

Amell sat back down beside her and took her hand in hers.

Morrigan smiled weakly, "I am trying. I am trying to show weakness, vulnerability. I am trying to show you...that I am human. I am not my mother."

"What would you do with this god child?" Amell asked.

Morrigan said, "Originally, my mother would helped me raise it, but that is not possible nor wise. I would leave Ferelden, get as far from here as possible. And then be a mother. This child would need a lot of help, it will be very different. But I know what it is like to be different, to feel alone. And now I know what it is like to...to love another. I know that I will strive to be a good mother."

Amell admitted, "I don't know what to say right now."

"You need not say anything," Morrigan replied, standing.

"Don't go," Amell pleaded, "Stay here, please."

"I...I am afraid," Morrigan confessed, "This place makes me feel uncomfortable. I respect, sex is part of life, it is natural. And I understand others seek this out. But I am...oh this is embarrassing...I am a virgin. I have never even kissed another."

Amell groaned, "Is this some prerequisite now to be part of my team? Either complete virginity or complete...not-virginity? No. I understand. But...but tomorrow we'll be back on the road again. Will you find us then?"

"If you want me," Morrigan said timidly.

Amell grinned, "I always wanted you."

Morrigan blushed and Amell apologized, "Sorry, I'm a sleaze. I won't sleep with anyone tonight, I promise. I'll see you tomorrow night."

Morrigan smiled as she left the room. Amell vaguely heard her tell the sex worker to turn herself around and laughed. She would leave extra coin in the morning and a note apologizing for the extra guest.

oOoOo

Morrigan tried to catch her breath, looking into the mirror. She had gotten to the Inn not long after the Wardens and excused herself from dinner, rushing upstairs to Amell's room to change. She had given all her coin to the Liselle woman in the market and now was embarrassed that she had no idea how to apply any of this perfume, wear this lingere, nor anything to do with this blackened stick. She frowned, cursing herself. 

She sighed, leaning forward on the dresser. She heard someone come up the stairs and she hurried, getting the last straps on. She tried to lie seductively on the bed in time for Amell to open the door.

The other woman stopped in shock, her eyes widening. She gulped slightly and Morrigan felt a rush go through her.

"Sure you haven't done this before?" Amell teased.

Morrigan waited, watching as Amell stripped out of her robes and down to her basic underclothes. She tossed these aside finally too and walked towards her. She was bewitchingly beautiful. Olive-green skin, dark brown eyes, curly black ringlets falling across her shoulders. Wide hips, luscious black hair curled between her strong thighs. Morrigan grinned as she came to kneel above her. Morrigan rolled to her back, her nose brushing against hers. She took a deep breath and leaned forward, kissing her lips. She giggled, immediately kissing her again. Amell smiled against her lips, kissing her more passionately, slipping her tongue into her mouth. Morrigan was surprised how much she enjoyed this and put her hand in her lover's hair, wrapping her finger around a curl. They rolled side by side, continuing to kiss as Amell's hand went to Morrigan's barely covered breast. 

Morrigan gasped, letting her play with the nipple between her fingers. She buried her head into her lover's shoulder, closing her eyes as her hand went lower, her fingers grazing the top of her panties.

"I want to focus on you for tonight," she murmured, kissing her, "I just want you to enjoy yourself. Just trust me. If you want me to stop, just tell me to stop."

Morrigan nodded, her heart racing. She found herself panting already as her hand pushed the panties down, her fingers tracing her wet outer lips. She tried to stifle her groan.

Amell's other hand cupped her cheek, "You don't have to restrain yourself. Not here, not tonight. Unless, of course, I'm terrible."

Morrigan smiled as the first finger entered her. She gasped slightly, the feeling foreign, but not unwanted. Her thumb rested on her clit, massaging it gently. 

"Have you done this to yourself before?" Amell asked.

"A few times," she moaned, "But it's different now, it's..."

The pressure increased, another finger added. She started to thrust them in and out of her, the thumb circling lightly around her clit. Morrigan grinded herself into her hand, groaning. She kissed her lover hard, her arms thrown around her neck. She felt herself start to clench around her fingers, but Amell withdrew with a grin, licking her juices off of her fingers. 

Morrigan whimpered and Amell pushed her back on her back.

"Patience," she grinned.

Morrigan tried to relax as her lover kissed down her chest, kissing each breast delicately, so tenderly that Morrigan thought she might climax right then. But Amell stopped every time she started getting too riled, continuing again only when Morrigan had caught her breath.

Around her bellybutton, Amell asked, "Have you ever had an orgasm before?"

Morrigan sighed, "I don't think so."

"If you don't know so, you haven't had one," she giggled, "You'll just have to let me know how this goes."

Morrigan smiled down at her, watching as she pushed her legs open and took her into her mouth. Morrigan immediately threw her head back, yelping. Amell was sucking on her clit, her fingers back inside of her, thrusting. They were replaced by her tongue, thick and hot inside of her. Morrigan rose her hips, trying desperately to meet her mouth. And then it hit her. Like electricity through her whole body. She was unaware of where the two of them separated, everything felt tied together in this one instant of pure energy. She started coming back to her senses, but she felt it building again. Amell kept going, harder, devouring her. Morrigan could barely breathe, gasping as the second climax hit her, even stronger. She was openly weeping now, but Amell kept going.   
Her legs shook and Amell pressed down on them, keeping her pinned to the mattress. Morrigan looked down, seeing her lover's own hair tangled with her arousal.

Amell stopped for a moment, her fingers picking up the pace as she groaned, "I need to come, baby. Can I touch myself?"

Morrigan wanted to offer to help, but she was helpless to do anything but nod. Amell's other hand dipped between her own legs, rubbing furiously in that mess of hair, groaning. Her mouth went back to Morrigan's sex and she cried out again, looking down as she worked. Then the third hit her, knocking the breath from her.

Morrigan groaned, "I can't do it anymore, it's so sensitive."

Amell withdrew from her, still touching her own clit. She lay beside her, Morrigan kissing her desperately until she reached her own orgasm, growling into her shoulder. Morrigan trembled and Amell held her to her.

"Are you alright?" She asked in concern.

Morrigan nodded, sighing deeply. She looked over at the sight of them, her own body red, swollen, and dripping. And her lover...Amell smelt like every intimate part of herself. She looked beautiful, flushed, but utterly powerful. There had not been a moment where she was afraid. She had given herself to her, body and soul.

"I love you," Morrigan confessed.

Amell grinned, "So you said, about six times the first time you came."

Morrigan blushed, reaching for a pillow to hide behind. Amell laughed, pulling the pillow from her.

"Hey," she whispered, "I love you too."

They smiled and kissed again, softer, with more tenderness. Morrigan refused to let go of her, holding onto her the rest of the night.

oOoOo

Alistair looked at her in puzzlement, "You...what? You want me to have sex with you?"

"Morrigan mainly," Amell said, "I'll be there for moral support. I know this isn't your ideal first time, but I'll try to make it as comfortable for you as possible. She's trying to save our lives."

Alistair grumbled, running his hand through his hair, "This seems...fishy."

"I would have told you earlier, but I didn't want you to dwell on it," Amell admitted, "And now that you've heard it from someone other than me, you're more likely to believe it."

"And what happens after this? She runs off? Alone? You're not going after her."

"I don't know if I'm going to survive," Amell admitted, "My priority is getting both of you out alive."

Alistair sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, "This isn't what I wanted."

"If there was a way I could do it for you, I would," she said, sitting beside him, "You're my friend and I love you. I wouldn't have asked you if it wasn't the best solution."

"You're in love with her," he said, "Aren't you...jealous?"

"I'm not thrilled," she admitted, "But at least it's you. I like you. If my girlfriend is going to have someone's baby, I'm glad its yours."

Alistair sighed, "Let's get this over with."

Amell took his hand, leading him into her own room, where Morrigan was waiting, lying nervously on the bed.

"I'm going to start with her," Amell said to Alistair, "When you feel you're ready, come over and join us on the bed."

Morrigan looked away from Alistair, taking off her robe slowly, folding it on the ground. Amell slipped out of her own clothes, walking to her love's side. She kissed her gently, cupping her ass in her hand.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Morrigan nodded.

"It'll be fine," Amell promised.

Morrigan lay down on the bed and Amell knelt between her legs. She held them open and kissed up her thighs. Her lips met her sex and she felt Morrigan's hands in her hair, pushing her down. Amell grinned before sucking on her clit and pushing her fingers inside of her. She thrusted them lightly, hearing a slight moan. She could hear Alistair taking off his pants, but she didn't look back. She worked harder, feeling Morrigan's thighs wrap around her head. Her love shook, gushing into her mouth. 

Amell rose her head and wiped her mouth, looking over at Alistair, now naked, sitting anxiously on the side of the bed. She hesitated before kissing him lightly.

"I love you," she said kindly, touching the side of his face.

"I'm glad you're here," he said softly, touching his forehead to hers.

"I want you to sit by the back of the headboard and touch yourself," Amell guided, "Not too hard, just get aroused. Okay?"

He nodded and she went back to Morrigan, who smiled nervously at her. Amell held her to her, kissing down her neck before pushing her fingers inside of her lightly. She looked up and upon seeing the size of Alistair's growing erection, she placed another finger inside of her. Morrigan grimaced slightly but Amell kissed her again.

"Trust me," she whispered.

Morrigan kissed her back, letting her touch her, her thumb coming up to touch her clit. They both rose slightly off the bed, Morrigan throwing her arms around her neck. Amell moved her into her lap, brushing own sex when her fingers entered her again. She felt herself growing aroused, but she had to focus on her task. Morrigan seemed to be getting close, her fingers sliding in and out her easily. She glanced over at Alistair, his body hard and ready.

She kissed Morrigan again and instructed, "Get on your knees. Alistair, come behind her. I want you to hold her up when you go in. I want to be able to see both of your faces."

They positioned themselves as she asked, Alistair holding Morrigan tightly to his chest with one arm, the other holding back on the headboard. When Morrigan nodded, she saw him push inside of her, a gasp coming from his throat. Morrigan went slightly pale and she kissed her, her hand resting on Alistair's cheek. Her other hand went to Morrigan's hip, steadying her as Alistair thrusted into her. They both cried out, moving together. Morrigan kissed her passionately, her hand grabbing at her hips, fingers digging into her. She felt Alistair kiss her fingers, one entering his mouth. She could feel Morrigan rubbing her own clit, her body already trembling. She cried out into her mouth, bucking harder as she rode out her orgasm. Alistair jutted forward, grunting. He looked into her eyes as he came, his entire body shaking. 

The two fell over and untangled from each other. Morrigan lay on her back, her hips slightly in the air, some of his seed dribbling down her leg.

"I want to do what you did to her," Alistair whispered, "Please."

Amell looked over at Morrigan who tiredly nodded to her. Amell lay down beside Morrigan, taking her hand in hers, as Alistair knelt between her legs and hesitantly kissed down her sex. Amell groaned, lifting her hips up to his mouth. He cupped her ass in his hands and pushed his tongue into her, thrusting it hard. She groaned, squeezing Morrigan's hand tighter, her other hand grabbing her own breast. Morrigan's other hand grabbed the other breast, playing with the nipple in her fingers. 

She cried out and she felt Alistair smile against her, going harder. His fingers replaced his tongue as he sucked at her skin, until he found what he had been looking for. Morrigan leaned in to kiss her, holding her close. She felt utterly loved, utterly adored. And she completely unraveled. 

When she came to her sense again, she pulled Alistair up and kissed him tenderly.

"I love you too. Not the same way you love her, but I do." Alistair smiled, and then glanced at Morrigan, "Thank you."

"It must have not been so awful," Morrigan teased, "Perhaps you will mature now that you are a big manly man."

Alistair blushed and Amell affectionately punched him in the shoulder.

"I'll let you two rest," he said, starting to rise from the bed.

He hesitated, leaning in to kiss Morrigan's belly. He dressed and left, leaving the pair of them to curl into their soiled bed. Morrigan rested her head on Amell's chest, burying into her breasts.

"If you survive tomorrow..." Morrigan whispered, "I'll still have to go. Flemeth will find me again, in whatever form she can. I have to protect the child from her, protect myself."

"Let me go with you," Amell pleaded, "I can keep you safe, both of you."

Amell's hand went to Morrigan's belly, feeling as if the child of all three of them was being conceived in her. 

"Not yet," Morrigan murmured, "When the time comes...you'll find me. Not in a few days or anytime soon. But one day, you will find me. And I will never leave your side again."

Amell kissed her, holding her to her. Morrigan kissed her tiredly and they move together, touching the other's body lightly, a final caress. The next evening, no matter the outcome, they would not be together again.


End file.
